


Finding Home

by heatherkw



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherkw/pseuds/heatherkw
Summary: One-shot, set after 1x12. Bughead. // He never mentioned Toledo since the Homecoming dance, and she was determined to get an answer tonight. Even if it meant he was leaving to stay with his mom and sister.





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Bughead, so I hope I did them justice. Enjoy! xo

The last two weeks had been a whirlwind. Clifford Blossom had committed suicide, and the police were investigating the drug smuggling scandal discovered in the maple syrup barrels. 

Mrs. Andrews postponed her return to Chicago and had officially taken on FP's case. She was trying to get a reduced sentence with the main argument that FP was under duress for the safety of Jughead. And with a powerful family behind those threats, FP did the only thing he thought he could under the circumstances. 

Which was confess. 

Jughead had also been on edge the last two weeks, as Sheriff Keller wasn't allowing any visitors during the investigation, with the exception of his lawyer. The small town had highly publicized the investigation and he was trying to minimize the damage. 

But like everything else in this town, secrets didn't stay secret for long. Rumor had it that Clifford Blossom was actually the mastermind behind the Southside Serpents, pulling all the strings behind the scenes and using the maple syrup barrels to smuggle them across state lines. 

They had seen each other plenty since Jughead's father had been arrested, but the majority of the time the Scooby gang was trying to figure out the last bits of information regarding the case- like if Hiram was involved in Jason's murder or not. The Sheriff's office had their hands full, and couldn't find any definitive evidence that Hiram had any dealings in the murder of Jason. But Veronica needed to know the truth, so they continued to overturn any and every rock until they proved his innocence (or guilt). 

The trail ran cold today, and Veronica couldn't find any concrete proof that her father had ties to the murder of Jason Blossom. 

Safe to say that there was a lot going on but Betty couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She felt the tension building up, just below the surface, ever since Homecoming. Besides if she waited until there was no drama in Riverdale, then she might as well be waiting forever. She was pacing her room, waiting for Jughead to come over. 

She was equally nervous and excited at the same time, when she heard the telltale taps at her window. She unclenched her fists, that she didn't even realize she was doing, and went to go open the window. She took a quick glance at her palms while Jughead climbed through. Her nails hadn't broken the skin, at least not this time. 

"You know, I told you to ring the doorbell. My mom is finishing up some editing at the Blue and Gold." Not to mention after Betty told Polly of her plan, she decided to make herself scarce. 

"But that wouldn't be very Shakespearean of me, would it Juliet?" At that point Jughead noticed her biting her lip and looking down. Something was clearly bothering her. "Hey, is everything alright? You sounded upset on the phone." Jughead gave her a warm smile. 

"I was just hoping we could talk." She looked up to meet his eyes. "You know, clear the air." 

"Yeah, of course. I actually have some good news to share about my dad's case." He was practically beaming. 

"Yeah?," she inquired. Anything to put off the shaky ground they were on. He never mentioned Toledo since the Homecoming dance, and she was determined to get an answer tonight. Even if it meant he was leaving to stay with his mom and sister. 

"I just came from a meeting with him and Mr. and Mrs. Andrews. She thinks he has a really good chance of getting the charges dropped, or at least a minimal sentence. Maybe just probation and community service, if he's lucky. The argument of duress, along with cooperating with the police to gather additional evidence of Clifford Blossom's investigation. She's really hopeful."

"That's great. Really great Juggie." She let out a shaky breath. Sheriff Keller had practically dismissed Jughead's accusations of his father being bullied into the confession by the Blossoms, and while accurate, they had to prove it. 

"And now that the investigation against my father is coming to a close, we all talked about my current living situation." He ran his hands up and down her arms a few times. 

Betty's heart sank even further at his words. He sounded so excited. "That was actually one of the things I wanted to ask you about. So you're moving to Toledo then?" Her hands unconsciously clenched, and she had to will herself to keep it at bay. She willed her fingers out of her palms, one by one. 

"What? No. I'm staying in Riverdale." His hands ran down her arms and took her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "For you, for us." 

Her eyes snapped up at that. "I know we haven't really had much time to talk. I just figured after the Homecoming dance..." she trailed off. 

"I know what I said at the Homecoming dance, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I now know you were just trying to protect me. Betts, you've been there for me throughout all of this. I couldn't imagine leaving Riverdale, leaving you." He took a step closer, so they were barely inches apart. He gently removed his hands, lightly placing hers on his hips. He brought his hands up to her face, cupping her flushed cheeks. 

She gripped his hips a little tighter and met his eyes. Of all the scenarios she imagined, this was not on her list. Perhaps because she spent so much time and energy focusing on how this could end, that she barely thought about what if things went well. "But what about your mom and sister? I thought you were set on moving to Toledo?" 

He caressed her cheeks, and she leaned into his touch. "Betts, you're the closest thing I have to family right now. I really- I really care about you." He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. He closed the gap between them, kissing her briefly. "We even have it all worked out. I'll be staying with Archie. If and when my dad gets out, he'll go back to working for Archie's dad and I'll stay with him after he gets settled. Things are too strained between him and my mother, so they're content to spend some time apart for now." 

Her vision blurring from the tears that threatened to spill over. 

"Hey, what's wrong?," he asked. "I thought you'd be happy." He pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her. 

Her hands instinctively went to his neck. She inhaled the scent of soap that was uniquely Jughead and buried her fingers in his dark locks. It calmed her nerves, if only just a little. "I am happy for you Jug," she whispered against his neck. She pulled back, just enough to meet his gaze. "I guess I was preparing for the worst. I wasn't really sure where we stood." 

He kept his hands on her waist, drawing tiny little circles into her skin where her shirt had lifted. "Is that what you were worried about? That I was going to skip town?" Understandably so, but she kept that to herself. Her gaze dropped. "Let me ease your concern, I'm not going anywhere... As long as you'll still have me? I mean I was kind of a jerk with the whole birthday party and Homecoming dance."

She squinted her eyes in a playful glare. "All things considered, I'd say you handled it better than I would have. Than most of us would have."

"I still shouldn't have taken it out on you Betty." He continued to draw patterns into her skin, knowing that they calmed her. 

"So we're good?" She wanted to be absolutely certain.

"Yes Betty, we're great." He pulled her in a little tighter so he could whisper, inches from her lips. "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Being here with you... Here feels like home."

The admission made her heart flutter. "Good, because I..." She bit her lip to stall. "I..." Her fingers danced nervously across the back of his neck. 

"What?," he asked. He was met with silence. "What?," he asked again. 

She peered up at him. "I love you Juggie," she admitted. She instantly felt so much lighter in the span of a split second. 

He gripped her waist even tighter and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She returned it with just as much passion. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer so there was no space between them. She could feel his heartbeat thudding under her fingers as she framed his face. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. 

"I love you Betts." She was the one and only for him, of that he was certain. He gave her one of those rare genuine smiles, that she had only seen a handful of times in the decade they had been friends. She reflected a similar expression, so utterly content with the events and confessions of the night. He pulled her in tighter. Now that he had her, he didn't intend on ever letting her go.


End file.
